Aircraft are known that have so-called “tandem” wings, comprising a front pair of wings and a rear pair of wings. Such a configuration presents certain advantages. In particular, it improves lift.
Nevertheless, that configuration presents a few drawbacks. Thus, the wings often present poor aerodynamic efficiency, in particular at their distal ends. Furthermore, that arrangement raises problems of structural rigidity.